


Dousing the Flames

by Gemichin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, Sexual Content, Tsumugi makes a small appearance because I love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: When the fires and rains surge out of their control, the balance that was kept so carefully in place gets lost in the storm





	Dousing the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: [ The Way His Hair Shone in the Flames ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547566)
> 
> Part Two: [ Traces of Fire and Rain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561045)

There was a tension in the air that stuck to the back of his throat, fiery eyes flitting about, unable to focus on any one given object despite the calm demeanor that remained on his features. Erin could feel it tickling his skin, the uncomfortable sensation lingering in his stomach as he stayed glued to the far wall of the dance hall where he had remained for the past hour and a half. He was content on watching the happenings that took place in the hall, eyes following the swaying bodies that twirled in an almost mesmerizing motion of arrhythmic displays.

These types of parties were hardly uncommon in the castle, each proving important in their own fashion that seemed to differ every time one was put together with the finest of detail. Between peace talks or other related gatherings, the hall had seen its fair share of use that did nothing to dampen the brightness that poured in through the windows when the sun reached just the right position in the sky or the filtering moonlight that shone in as it did now. However, the heaviness that seemed to be ignored by the majority of the populace that resided in this grand room tonight weighed heavy on the assassin’s shoulders as he watched the party go on uninterrupted. The meaning behind this party was unspoken, yet all the same whispered among the fancifully dressed royals that crowded nearly every corner of the room.

This was a party in an attempt to find the King of Lama a bride.

Despite Orion’s blatant objections, the council had gone through with the organisation of the gathering with the constant push that the royal line needed to continue in order for the kingdom to survive. It was no secret that in some manner or another, the council was right. However, Orion’s constant driving reason for not pursuing their wishes had no stable ground despite how firmly he stood upon it. Erin had known it to be true from the start, though it didn’t serve to lighten the weight that stayed rooted at the bottom of his stomach. It was hardly a secret for the reason behind Orion’s objections, the gossip had become stale as it traveled down the halls of the castle, passed from one staff member to another.

Orion had someone already in his heart regardless of how he denied the claims. An attendant of fire and metal, an assassin who had once stolen lives had stolen the spot beside the King that many would fight tooth and nail for.

Erin was the closest person to the King, it was a fact that he knew well. It was knowledge that he refused to give up to anyone else who may have coveted the spot that he had claimed. Giving the position to someone else meant that the war that been raging between him and Orion for the last several years would come to an end, and he wasn’t ready to see that day come. He was certain that Orion was also unwilling to let those days draw to a close. Those battles were still ones that they would willingly fight, the battle scars were ones the assassin wore proudly beneath his clothes. Even now, Erin could feel the lingering sting of the bruises that marred his skin whenever his dress uniform rubbed against his back with the wrong movements. He had to fight the urge to smile when the thought crossed his mind, the memory of another fight between the blankets and sheets that had taken place just the night before this event was to begin. In this manner, the assassin knew that he had become selfish, yet even with the admittance of it, he still refused to relinquish the position.

He’d been to a number of these parties before, remaining firmly rooted to the same spot each time that allowed him clear visual of the King. He was Orion’s attendant before anything else, his protector for any threat that may rise up. The assassin was ready at a second’s notice, able to snuff any sort of opposition. The fact that he remained in sight by the attendees to the party was a warning all on its own. Erin was there; if any form of danger were to make an appearance, the well renowned Crimson Blade was quicker. He was easily able to stay calm, watch with distracted interest at the goings on of the party while fiddling with the golden shoulder clasp of his formal attire.

Orion had always been stubborn about the clothes Erin wore, particularly during events like these. Even for an attendant, he had an impression to make - or so was the argument that the King held to with an iron grip. The assassin had never quite understood Orion’s reasoning but arguing had proven futile when the King had them tailored without having asked to begin with. Erin had found it far too amusing that the King had the clothing tailored to match his own garments, a topic that he delightfully played upon long enough to make Orion’s ears burn red.

Perhaps selfishly for that reason alone, Erin had agreed to wear the clothes when the King gave them to him.

However, there was still a hidden agitation at this party that seemed to distract the ever vigilant assassin. His eyes couldn’t focus quick enough as they usually could. Erin would attempt to make an excuse of any kind if asked, grateful that no one dared approach him to touch on the subject as he restlessly stayed against the wall with arms crossed. Every so often, his eyes would wander to where Orion stood, a somewhat sharp inhale stealing his usually calm breath every time he did so. The King was no different than any other night, his firm expression still as every bit in its place as it usually was. However, there was an odd little fact that Erin had taken notice of despite how everything else in this picture remained the same.

That little fact resided in Orion having held a conversation for longer than only a few minutes with a particular royal from the land of Eterno. A sweet girl no doubt, dressed in the highest quality fabrics from the land of sand that had shockingly gained the King’s attention. A feat that Erin had to commend her for, his eyes following along with the conversation as he took in the girl’s appearance. Her platinum hair framed her face well, skin pale and flawless despite the harshness of Eterno’s sun, and crisp pink eyes sparkling as she smiled and chided along with whatever Orion was talking about. The assassin was quite honest to say that she was a beautiful girl, so he was hardly surprised that Orion hadn’t turned her away from the very start. She seemed kind, earnest and polite to a near fault and it reminded Erin of a certain little King from Eterno so much that it made him smile.

He wondered absentmindedly if he needed to send this particular little King a letter asking why he had been hiding such a pure existence from Orion’s sight. Though he hardly expected Hope to remember the names of every person from Eterno, given how he had only taken his place as King in the last year or so. The poor boy’s attention was already distracted enough with having lost the only family he had left let alone taking his place on a broken throne, Erin found it almost akin to bullying if he tried asking about this particular Royal.

He could recall that she had introduced herself as Wish of Eterno, a name that fit a bit too well if he mused over it. Her smile was as beautifully bright as the sun sparkling sands of the planet she called home and from the looks of the conversation between her and Orion, the King thought so too. The assassin wasn’t one to be needlessly jealous, nor did he particularly care about what the two of them were talking about. He cycled the words in his head repeatedly, that it was probably a good thing that the King would take a liking to someone, especially from a war torn planet like Eterno. If nothing else, it gave him just another excuse to crawl underneath Orion’s skin with something new to tease and fluster him. Erin hummed at the thought, already plotting different ways to turn the King’s ears red with the newfound knowledge that he, indeed, was a man with a wandering heart.

The council surely would have a field day if they took notice to the fact that their stubborn King who refused to be paired with anyone was finding interest in a royal member, and Erin could hear their nerve wrenching praises already should the news reach them. The assassin had about as much respect for the council as Orion did, and the constant back and forth between the two sides kept the days busy enough. He could only picture how quickly the council would be fighting to get the King set up with a marriage ceremony with hopes that he would take his bride to bed immediately afterwards. Erin’s head lolled about lazily with the thought, taking a deep breath to ease the annoyances that would be caused by the events should those old men have their way. Regaining his composure, the assassin took notice of a rare occurrence, one that startled him slightly given the rarity.

Orion was smiling, amused by something that his newfound companion had said as she laughed along. The sight seemed almost like an illusion, and Erin was more curious as to what she had said to cause such a response than anything else. Running back through his memory, he could hardly recall a time that Orion had given him that sort of reply, let alone one that wasn’t caused by the assassin’s teasing nature towards him or anyone around him. The smile had been so soft, Erin felt it to be unnatural. Feeling a knot begin to tighten within his stomach, the assassin turned his attention away towards a rather noisy group of royals gossiping in the nearby corner of the room. Catching only every other word spoken, he was barely listening when his name being spoken caused him to look back just to find Orion and the young woman standing before him now. Blinking, Erin hummed curiously as he let his head tilt with a slow motion.

“Something the matter, my King?”

It was rare for Orion to approach him during one of these events, usually allowing Erin to simply watch the goings on in case something happened that needed his immediate response. It was even rarer for whoever Orion had been conversing with to come along with him when he came to talk to the attendant, most of the party goers were rather afraid of the had been assassin. However, this young woman only gazed at him with kind eyes, a gentle expression fitting for her soft appearance and Erin found himself smiling return as the King spoke on her behalf.

“This is Lady Wish of Eterno. We were talking about you, she wanted to meet you first hand.”

Eyes of fire met those of soft waters with curiosity, her smile never fading as Erin glanced her over. Offering a smile of his own, the assassin pushed himself away from the wall in order to bow to her appropriately. While he would usually make a remark that set the King’s cheeks flaring pink, the assassin could tell a moment like this was not one to destroy with lighthearted banter. Instead, he remained composed and polite, Orion’s attendant and confidant. He was Erin of Lama, and he kept to the appearance as needed.

“Pleasure, my Lady. I’ve watched you for a while, conversing with my King. Pay no mind to his rocky demeanor, he is a man of gentle words and loves his people.”

Erin could catch the stiffening of Orion’s shoulders, having expected the assassin to make some form of teasing gesture and surprised when he didn’t. The attendant easily caught the King’s confusion, feeling that small swell of pride that he could always catch Orion off guard regardless of the moment before allowing himself to stand upright before the royal in front of him. Her gentle laughter was contagious, flittering in his ears softly before having turned to the King to offer some form of compliment he was only paying half attention to. The unsettling sensation in his stomach was only getting worse, and Erin was finding it hard to breathe being so close to the King in this sort of environment. Casting a grin towards Orion, the assassin shrugged off the heavy feeling with a wave of his hand. The King’s brow raised, Erin ignoring the motion as he made his way gracefully past the two of them.

“If you need me, I’ll be around. Don’t let my King bore you to death, alright?”

Catching the way that Orion’s temples flushed was still a sight that eased the tenseness that was roiling in his abdomen, though watching the young woman’s cheeks tinge pink in the same fashion was unexpected. Pushing it out of his mind, the assassin drew away from the prying eyes of the party goers in order to make his way down the empty hallways as the sound of the party faded into the background until it was nothing but white noise. The clicking of his heels against the tiles were a welcome distraction, the uneasiness that lingered in the back of his mind settling only slightly as he walked down the quiet hallway.

There was a turmoil that had the usually raging inferno flickering out of rhythm, the storm that surrounded it changing towards a direction that had the flame reaching towards it until it couldn’t stretch out any further. Erin was adaptable to change, he had shifted directions time and time again without a moment’s hesitation, yet he found himself reeling from this foreign push in a manner that had him questioning his own motives. He was Orion’s attendant, that role was one he had set himself in permanently. For as long as Orion remained true to the people of Lama, Erin would keep his trust and loyalty in the King. That, however, left the rest of what was there to the two of them hanging in mid air. The assassin was all too familiar with the rumors that lingered down these hallways he now walked along, how the title of the King’s lover had been assigned to him without any form of repeal from either himself or Orion. However, nothing had been said between them for if it were, the connecting thread that wove them together would snap.

It was the safety net Orion had spun with his disregards for wanting to find a suitable bride that allowed for Erin to continue tugging on the thread with as much force as was necessary to keep it wound around the King’s neck. The assassin, however, hadn’t taken on the idea of Orion finding interest in someone from outside of Lama’s barriers. While it had been a passing thought every now and then, the King often quieted it when he flared up the battles that kept the two of them going. Erin had no doubts that the council had done their research and knew of the war that raged on between them, it was hardly a secret as to who was most often found within the King’s bed each night. It didn’t answer for the turbulence that now seemed to threaten the balance Erin had found stability in, and for a moment he questioned if he had grown complacent with the way things had become.

Lama had been free of the wars that had brought about the endless bloodshed thanks to Orion’s ascension to the throne, Erin’s days of owning the name Crimson Blade had been buried within the dungeons that housed the King’s dark secrets, never to be spoken of by anyone who knew of them. There were only now the days when opposition was extinguished as fast as it attempted to burn and the constant skirmishes between the King and his attendant. Erin could only wonder if tonight would bring about the end of those clashes, the sounds seeming almost foreign to his ears when he attempted to recall them. The sight of Orion flustering at the passes that the assassin made were ones that he held as personal trophies, taking in the amusement and pride at being the only one to draw out such responses from the usually stone solid King that budged for no one.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Erin could still hear the faint sounds of the party drift down the otherwise silent corridor as he stepped closer to the window in order to peer out into the moonlit gardens. The pathways that traversed through the well maintained foliage were steeped in shadow, seeming to stretch as far as Erin could see. It almost seemed to beckon him, to allow him a reprieve from wandering eyes in order to think with a fresher perspective. Such attraction had the assassin reaching to open the window, ready to jump right from where he was rather than risk going back to the ballroom to exit in a more acceptable manner. Pushing the large glass panel outward, Erin lifted a foot to the windowsill to give himself a boost before a voice stopped him from jumping towards his destination.

“Is there a reason you’re going to the gardens this late at night? Erin?”

A pause at the familiar harshness within that tone, the assassin turned to find Orion standing before him with arms crossed, that familiar stern expression ever pressed into his features. While he had heard the King approaching, he hadn’t made any sort of movement to stop himself from doing what he willed. An immediate glance around proved that the two of them were alone in the corridor, the King’s shiny guest nowhere to be seen. With a hand on the window, Erin hummed as he allowed his eyes to roll about as though he were a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar before settling his gaze back on Orion. Offering the King his traditionally teasing grin, the assassin felt the weight that he’d begun to carry lighten a little.

“Those parties are never my thing and tonight is the same as any other with stuffy people all crying for your attention. A quick walk around the gardens could be some kind of patrol, if you want to put a title to it. But in reality, I’m just bored.”

The heavy sigh that Orion offered gave Erin the crack in the stone that he’d been hoping for, the King accepting his aimless reply as he usually did when the airy response came after what was deemed a serious question. Stepping away from the window, the assassin instead took to hoisting himself up against the windowsill, lifting a leg to allow him to sit along the edge rather than jumping out as he had planned. Orion took the initiative to walk up closer, turning his back to Erin before leaning against the corner of the windowsill as he let his head fall back to rest against the window’s siding. The assassin stared at Orion for a brief moment, finding that the corners of the King’s eyes were crinkled as he breathed evenly, a sign that he was growing weary. Erin knew of all the smallest nuances that made up Orion, each factor one that he engraved within him whenever the King held him. Facing out the window, the assassin allowed the quiet to be a blanket, enveloping them and tearing them away from the party that continued on as if they were still present. A gentle breeze offered a soft reprieve, Erin finding comfort in the chill as it tickled his cheeks and tousled his bangs.

The King was by no means immune to the peaceful silence, stormy eyes opening to glance over at the assassin that sat on the windowsill beside him. Watching as Erin stared out into the shadow filled gardens, Orion was caught by the sight of the moonlight shining in that head of fire atop the assassin’s head. Watching as the soft luminescence danced within his fiery gaze, there was still no doubt within the King’s mind that Erin was as every bit as beautiful as he always was. With the brushing of the caressing wind that played with the assassin’s bangs, Orion was captivated as he often found himself when in Erin’s presence.

He was, however, able to catch that something seemed a bit off about the assassin that he wasn’t able to put a direct finger on. Something that seemed to tug at Erin despite how Erin’s mannerisms seemed the same as they always were. There was an edge that the assassin was walking along and Orion wasn’t sure why. He knew well that asking plain out would result in a complete disregard, the assassin was never one to directly speak of things that lingered on his mind, but this was something that Orion had never seen coming from Erin, and the confusion left him somewhat reeling.

Directing his attention towards his attendant, Orion cleared his throat in order to gain Erin’s gaze back upon him. Receiving the desired response, the King crossed his arms before attempting to quickly gather his thoughts in order to drag out whatever was keeping the assassin holding himself beyond arm’s reach. This distance was uncomfortable, the uncertainty that lingered behind it one that the King was weary of when it came to his people. It was the same type of uneasiness that had edged its way into the corners of his mind when his father was still in power, and receiving it from Erin could only force Orion to think back to the days before he had made his pact with the had been assassin. The King was always concerned about reverting back to the days before peace had been made among the kingdom of Lama, treading carefully in order to keep the peace that had been set in place ever strong. Orion relied heavily upon Erin to keep his feet aligned with the path of his people, the assassin his direct line of rapport with the kingdom. If something was bothering Erin, Orion felt the responsibility for it.

Pushing himself away from the windowsill, the King stepped closer to the assassin, keeping eye contact before reaching and hooking his arm around Erin’s shoulders. Pulling the thinly framed male closer to him, the King caught the change in the assassin’s eyes as they widened before his head was pressed against Orion’s shoulder. Orion could catch the shift in the assassin’s breathing, yet made no motion to pull away from the embrace he had drawn Erin into. Moments such as these were a rarity between the two, more often than not being immediately interrupted by either one of them in order to protect the barriers they had built, however this particular instance seemed different than the rest. Orion could feel the tensing of Erin’s shoulders but rather than pulling back as he usually did, the King kept him in his hold. The assassin made no attempt to pull away, remaining with his cheek pressed against Orion’s collarbone. Erin could smell the faint scent of smoke and rain clinging to the King’s clothes, inhaling it softly as he breathed, using it as a means to ground himself to the foundation that he felt had begun to crumble. For all the times that he was used to withdrawing in order to protect the threads that kept them connected, Erin found himself tugging a bit too hard on the string wound around his fingers.

Humming slightly, the assassin remained within Orion’s soft hold, finding the situation to be rather amusing if not slightly painful. He could laugh at himself if he desired it. Erin had never thought of himself as someone to desire any one thing to himself for an extended period of time, he was too used to watching things he held onto slip out of his grasp, yet this night had proven beyond doubt that he was as every bit human as he could be. He could try to refute it as much as he willed, but the lingering realisation remained firm. It stayed present in the warmth that Orion gave off, in the way that Erin felt himself breathing in equal rhythm with the King, in the resounding response of the assassin returning the gesture when he wrapped his arms around Orion’s waist, clinging to the back of his jacket.

The thread was stretched to its limit, Erin feeling it tremble between them and his heart stuttered in an outcry to let go. Orion could feel the resulting shiver, the stammering breath he inhaled as the war cries they had screamed for the years they fought quieted to whispers. It was a terrifying crescendo, the silence of the night louder than any other battle they had been in. They could feel the pounding in their ears, mixed together with the softness of the air that tickled their skin from the open window and when Orion finally pulled back just enough to look at Erin’s face, the assassin’s temples were flushed a dark red. Erin was unused to being unable to control the moment, unable to move from where he was, a firestorm locked with surging rains when their eyes remained focused on each other even as the corners of his vision began to blur.

The assassin scrambled to regain the momentum he had lost, swallowing down the hesitation that kept him rooted to the windowsill and he shifted before slipping gracefully off his perch to his feet. Offering the King a sidelong glance laced with that typical teasing grin, Erin grasped desperately for the foothold that kept him balanced by means of flustering Orion as he usually did. The quieted battle cries were a terrifying turnabout, the assassin struggling to reach for them again to continue the war that had been set in motion. The unspoken promise that had been made between them was rippling, and Erin refused to allow it to break. They had already threatened it once before, the assassin would be damned to have it repeat.

However, there was still the unsettling reminder that remained, it came in the form of the noise from the party that continued on even without the presence of the most important member. Hearing it reach Erin’s ears was a chilling cue that he’d momentarily allowed himself to forget. There was still a choice that Orion had to make, and Erin had to be there to see him make it. Hooking his arms behind his head, the assassin twirled gracefully on his heels, spinning around until his back faced the King as he offered a bemused trill before tossing yet another grin over his shoulder.

“My King, shouldn’t you be going back? What kind of matchmaking event would it be if the main guest of honor isn’t even there? The council is probably all having heart attacks by now, and I’m sure your shiny friend is missing you too.”

The resulting hum from Orion assured Erin that he hadn’t caught into the small bit of wordplay that he had thrown at him, the assassin taking assurance in it as he turned away to face the open window once more. The walk he had intended on taking through the gardens was still a pleasant thought, and the King certainly caught on to the gaze that the assassin was casting outside. Hearing Orion huff in annoyance, Erin grinned ever wider at the desired response before taking a step towards the window in order to finally jump to the waiting shadow filled pathways outside.

A blur of movement jolted the assassin from his stride, the motion as fluid as it was unexpected and Erin seamlessly shifted on his heel as he watched the split second Orion reached for his arm. He was never one to withdraw from the King’s touch yet the burning sensation of Orion’s gloved hand around his wrist sent a spark through the assassin that made him flinch. He could see it within the stormy eyes that were searching for something from him; Erin could feel himself tensing up from the winds that were beginning to gust out of control, knocking the flames within them out of alignment. The assassin would have made a comment in regards to it in some attempt to shove back against the storm beginning to surge out of control once more but the distance between him and Orion was quickly decreasing as Erin stumbled against the King’s rough pull on his wrist.

A battle cry was made, but Orion couldn’t tell who had made the first shout. The collision of the tides against the wildfire was a harsh clash of lips and tongue, a bruising hold on Erin’s waist met by the rough tug of Orion’s hair within the assassin’s clenched fist. Erin danced in the same rhythm Orion took him until his back hit the wall beside the open window, feeling the pleasant pressure of the King’s weight against him as the taste of smoke and rain drowned his senses. A crack of thunder ignited the heavy breath that Erin took in, the pain of Orion’s teeth against his neck lighting his nerves on fire as he grabbed at the elegant buttons of the King’s shoulder clasps. It was only when a dark bruise had been left behind against the pale skin that was barely exposed by the collar of Erin’s uniform that Orion recalled just where they were, casting an almost angered glare directed at no one down the empty corridor.

The rushed sound of two sets of heels clacking against the polished tiles carried the two of them effortlessly towards Orion’s bedchambers, each refusing to look at the other until the door to that familiar room swung open, slammed shut by Erin’s frame as he pushed his back against the heavy wood. Pulling Orion in closer, the assassin kept the assaults relentless as he was used to, letting the fires that surrounded them burning as bright as he knew they would. However, he could feel a charge in the air, a difference in the way that he held onto Orion and the way that Orion leaned into him. There was a heaviness that was unfamiliar, yet it was all too similar to what had nearly broken them to pieces before. Biting at his lip, Erin clamored to reach for that stability before it could fall to pieces, but his hold was weak. He stuttered at the way Orion looked him in the eyes, a deeper longing than he was used to escalating beyond what the two of them could control as hands trembled to tear away the intricate fabrics that dressed them. Erin heard his voice spill the King’s name from his lips, the sound cruel to his ears as his chest tightened with an instinctive fear of what they both knew was happening.

Their bodies moved in rhythm, equal motions of fingers undoing clasps and lips seeking whatever contact they could find as boots were discarded messily and the graceful dance following that led them to the bedside where Erin fell on his back. Orion had tugged the hair tie from the assassin’s long fiery tresses long before they reached his room, having been discarded somewhere in the hallway that had led them here and the assassin’s hair fanned out around him once he hit the mattress. The sight always tugged at Orion’s core each time he saw it, a stark reminder of just how beautiful Erin was no matter how many times he looked at him. There was still a nagging at the back of the King’s mind, something that Erin had said despite how the details eluded him with how heavy the need lingering between them had become. The burning inferno was screaming for rain, and the storm that surrounded it was all too eager to comply with the demand. The tension that was a constant driving force between them was reaching its snapping point and Orion felt his heart lurch when he saw the dazed expression that Erin met him with.

He remembered a scene like this before, one that had almost brought about the end of the war that kept them bound together, and it was only then that he recalled something that Erin had said shortly beforehand. The recollection hit Orion hard enough that his hand stilled as it had begun to trail along the exposed and scarred flesh of Erin’s chest, his eyes widening as he stared down at the had been assassin who willed himself to the King’s touch. The words that had fallen from Erin’s lips, a direct inclination towards a certain shining person who had been kind enough to serve as a distraction from the prying eyes of the rest of the party members and all too quickly did the tempest that had already begun raging against the firestorm stir erratically.

His hand withdrew from Erin’s chest, the King leaning away from the assassin just enough to take his hand in a cruelly gentle gesture that left Erin’s eyes wide. The softness pulled against the strings woven between the assassin’s fingers, the redhead’s mouth opening to protest but no words fell from his lips. There was a dangerous tinge of pink against his cheeks, he was all too aware of how the pounding in his chest was stammering out of control when his fingers threaded together with Orion’s. The dancing flames within his eyes melted to the lightning coursing through Orion’s dizzying stare. The King found himself standing alongside Erin once again on the edge of the cliff side that kept threatening to shove them into oblivion should they make the wrong move.

Orion could only stare at Erin for a moment, watching the way that his mouth repeatedly attempted to form some form of push to bring them back away from the cliff side before he leaned down closer to the assassin. Tightening the grip on Erin’s hand, Orion felt a similar tug against the back of his neck, realising that Erin had curved his hand behind his head, weaving his fingers into the strands of hair at the nape. The King could only find it amusing, if nothing else, how far they were both willing to fall to achieve their ideals. The desperate war cries and ceaseless battles seemed all but a whisper in the distant past, each movement made bringing them closer to the edge before taking one last pause as their mouths hovered against each other, barely touching. Eyes remaining lidded, their hands grasped together squeezed hesitantly, testing the final declaration of the war they had started so long ago before willing themselves to see its destructive end.

Erin felt his heart lurch in his chest, feeling completed yet watching something get lost in the sensation of warmth that came from Orion’s breath against his lips, the King’s mouth so dangerously close to his own. The assassin felt that lingering craving to bring back what had always been there, yet the temptation for something so very new becoming a driving force too powerful to ignore. He wanted to laugh at how long it had been there, hiding behind the war torn walls that defended what had been built between the King and himself, waiting for the opportunity to drive the wedge into the cracks that would send the foundations crumbling. The driving rains that clashed so fervently against the flames were beginning to drown both sides out, Erin and Orion getting swept by the tides until they were left completely bare.

In some manner, Erin found himself victorious, thinking distantly that Orion had caved to the crushing force that drove their battles on. Yet all in the same thought he conceded defeat, for it was his response that left them reeling to the loss of what little distance remained between them. He felt the gentle sigh that Orion exhaled against his lips; he felt the crushing weight that came with how soft the King’s free hand trailed down his side to his hip, almost tickling along the scars littering his skin that sent a shiver along the assassin’s spine. The fluttering touches spoke words that they had refused to speak before, now melding together with a heat that was only growing more and more intolerable.

Erin felt himself melting to the way that Orion’s tongue explored his mouth, sparks making him twitch wherever the King’s fingertips lingered and he felt far too hot despite the chill of the room prickling his skin. His breath was stolen by the intensity within the softness of Orion’s kiss, his touch and the heated way Erin heard the King breathe his name against his lips. The only response that the assassin could give was raking his nails down Orion’s arm, gasping the King’s name in reply into his mouth as he tumbled ever further off the cliff’s edge. He watched as the thread that was wound ever so carefully around Orion’s neck and between his fingers snapped into pieces, having been yanked on far too hard and Erin choked on a broken sound when Orion pressed his hips into the assassin’s with urgency. Breathless affirmations fell from the King’s lips, landing against his ears and drenching the flames stirring erratically within his chest. Words he didn’t think that Orion could speak were rain soaked winds beating down on the two of them while Erin ran his hands along the King’s bare chest as though it were the first time he’d ever been held by him.

What little clothes remained on the two of them were lost in the sounds of rustling bed sheets, the clinking of metal buckles coming undone and tossed aside with a soft thud against the carpeted floor while Orion pulled Erin closer in order to press their bodies together. Seeking the contact and pressure that came with the connection of skin, the assassin dug his nails into the King’s back, pushing down with what strength he could muster and reveling in the wicked sound that Orion hissed into his ear when he muttered the assassin’s name. Erin exhaled, feeling the King shift around in search of something without wanting to pull away from the smaller male in his arms. He knew what Orion was looking for, a sluggish hand reaching to the drawer in a hazed attempt to help find the desired item. Both of their hands hit against the bottle at the same time, Orion being faster at grabbing it while Erin withdrew his hand in favor of tracing his fingers along the King’s arm.

Hearing the soft sound of Orion’s exhale, Erin allowed himself to relax, loosening his hold against the King’s neck and leaning back against the mattress and blankets. Molten ember eyes drifted around the room, watching the way the moonlight from the window sparkled against the glass decorations hanging from the windowsill before lolling back to gaze dazedly at the man leaning above him as impatience began to take its toll and the cork to the bottle he had grabbed was removed by his teeth before being tossed onto the side table. A scene that the assassin knew well, one that had replayed time and time again, yet there was a softness in Orion’s eyes that stole his breath, Erin unable to grab at it fast enough before the King met his stare and offered a painfully gentle smile. With his free hand, the King reached for Erin’s cheek, a cruel reminder of the events in the past as he stroked careful fingers along the assassin’s face with delicate precision. The assassin’s breath stilled, eyes falling shut as he felt himself lean into the touch as he had before, a small voice in the back of his mind shouting to pull away despite the evident resistance of doing so.

Liquid fire met the storm’s gaze, the assassin’s eyes opening as his mouth opened to whisper Orion’s name with a crack in his tone. The King withdrew his hand, dipping two fingers into the bottle he had procured, coating them with a thick substance, smelling the pleasant aroma from the high quality oil before placing the bottle away from them. Erin felt Orion’s hand against his chest, softly pressing him down into the blankets and he allowed his legs to fall open, watching the King move his hand to the inner part of his left thigh to push it further away. The assassin had been in this position before, naked and open before the King in his bed, ready and oh so willing to accept all that was given to him yet the air in the room tonight felt far more charged than he was used to. The gentleness that Orion displayed was foreign and strange, each touch alighting the nerves within Erin’s core that left him dizzy and panting. It was so much that when Orion finally pushed a finger inside to begin the usual bout of prepping, the assassin’s head fell back with a breathless release of longing.

Where the motions would usually be rushed, Orion took his time. He was gentle, careful, almost savage with how tender his movements were in stretching Erin until he was ready. The assassin chased after it, each touch escaping him before he could grab hold of it and the King felt him shudder with each push of his fingers and each stroke of his hand to offer some form of relief. It was only when Orion was sure that Erin wouldn’t feel any pain from the remaining stretch did he remove his fingers, taking the bottle of oil once again in order to see to himself. The assassin hazily leaned up, using an elbow to prop himself in position as he watched with a dazed expression as Orion hissed through gritted teeth while his hand slicked along himself smoothly after having been neglected in order to see to Erin first. Whatever words would have left the assassin’s lips were swallowed by a contusing kiss that followed the King leaning back against him to push him back into the pillows, Erin feeling Orion’s hand once more push against his thigh to lean in between his legs.

The assassin’s arms draped around Orion’s neck, gripping the silken strands of his hair as he bit down on his lip when he felt that familiar sting of the King pushing his way past the barrier of muscle that, despite having been prepped beforehand, still protested to the stretch. Releasing a shaky exhale and willing himself to relax, Erin felt the dizzying heat of having Orion this close while shifting his legs to hook around the King’s waist comfortably and a choked sound escaped his throat, cracking as it got stuck. Hearing the heavy release of air that Orion had been holding, the assassin felt the bruising grip of the King’s hand against his waist, pausing to wait until Erin wasn’t shivering from the sudden intrusion despite the slick slide before beginning to move. Erin felt the warm prickling of wetness against the corners of his eyes and he groaned in quiet complaint because this was never something he would fight against, never would say that it wasn’t something he wanted because it was.

The weight of Orion against him was a grounding promise, the sound of blankets and sheets shifting effortlessly beneath them as their dance reached an equal rhythm that left the King’s hips stuttering and Erin’s toes curling when his legs lost the strength to remain locked around Orion’s waist. The assassin’s gaze couldn’t stay focused, wobbling in and out as he kept passing glances with the King’s eyes of molten stone and the shadows that danced among the room, swearing that he could see glittering sparks begin to waltz throughout the air above them, keeping time with the way Orion thrust into him.

The sound of his name being sobbed out brokenly in his ears kept pushing Orion on, watching as that sweet tinge of red flushed down the assassin’s cheeks to his chest, admiring the way that his scar littered chest heaved whenever a deep enough thrust was delivered, hitting against the one spot that even Erin wasn’t immune to. He watched the assassin fall to pieces, felt his nails digging hard into his shoulder blades that sent shivers down his spine, heard the beautiful song that Erin kept singing even when his throat went dry and cracked the pitch. He watched as the assassin reached out for something, anything to find purchase in and when his hand which had held knives and blades grabbed onto the curtain of the bed’s canopy, Orion watched as Erin yanked it down, covering them in a veil that darkened the already shadow filled room. It did nothing to stop the King’s movements, nor did it cease the shudders that tore through the assassin as he released the rope he’d grabbed in favor of clinging onto Orion once more.

Feeling that familiar twist in his abdomen that came with the raging tempest reaching its limit, Orion shifted once more, pulling Erin’s leg swiftly before pushing the assassin on his side. Keeping his rhythm, the King took hold of the smaller male’s hand, gripping it tight as his fingers loosely weaved through Erin’s tresses of fire before leaning over to where he was in constant connection with that one tight spot that had the firestorm’s blaze spiraling recklessly. Erin’s voice found a new power, a volume beautiful to Orion’s ears that made him long to hear more of it, driving him on to move at a faster pace, hitting deeper until he could feel the twisting within his abdomen start to unravel. Cursing under his breath, Orion pushed his weight further onto Erin, the assassin meeting him halfway as though reading his mind, connecting their mouths as he felt Erin’s body wrack with spasms hard enough to completely snap apart the coil he’d felt tightening. Orion shivered harshly at the result, hips stuttering out of the rhythm he’d set as the pressure that had been building released and he swallowed the moan Erin had cried out before exhaling when he pulled away.

Erin felt his weight escape him entirely, collapsing breathlessly against the mattress as Orion leaned back from his sweat soaked frame, feeling that familiar warmth leave him as he shivered at the loss. Already, the haze of sleep was beginning to overtake him, his eyes dazedly lingering against the King who had held him in a manner far more foreign than what he was used to as the man pulled at the blankets that lay strewn about over them before bringing the assassin into a loose embrace. Curling into the weight of Orion’s arms as they drew him in, Erin could hear a voice speak something he’d never thought he would hear or say. Whose voice it belonged to was something he would never dare ask, for in some distant repetition within his mind, he didn’t want to know who had said it.

“I love you.”

Instead, he closed his eyes to allow it to be lost in the shadows of the room, settling into the pleasant way it draped over them and doused the flames that had burned for so long, easing back the storm that had festered in reply. In some manner or another, it had started another war, finishing the one that had seen its ending. If Erin looked closely, he could see the red string being wound once more between his fingers and Orion’s neck, being made of a stronger material than the first time their war cries had been delivered.

But he didn’t dare open his eyes.


End file.
